


The Winter Solstice

by masterreloaded



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Falling In Love, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterreloaded/pseuds/masterreloaded
Summary: With his memory in shambles, an aura apprentice is told the key to his future and past memories can be found at the tournament of the Winter Solstice. Will he prevail and become an aura guardian or miss his opportunity of finding out who he really is? Rating: T mild language/drug reference, romance





	The Winter Solstice

May 22nd, 2013

A young boy stood upon hill that overlooked the small town of Pallet. The sun was dipping below the horizon and time was too important to be standing around. He gripped the bill of his hat in one hand and with the other reached to his waist to the lone red and white capsule attached to his belt. Picking it off his belt and enlarging the ball he whistled sharply and threw it a few feet in front of him, a white light quickly engulfed the area and quickly took shape into a large winged lizard with a small fire flickering at the tip of it's tail.

From the bushes to the boys right a small yellow creature shot out and landed on the his shoulders, the lizard in front of them bellowed out towards the sky and flapped it's wings. The boy closed the distance between himself and the lizard, patting it on the side of it's snout once and flashed a toothy grin that was barely visible underneath a wool scarf.

"Ready to fly charizard?" The boys voice was gentle, although a little raspy.

The pokemon shot a steady stream of fire into the sky and roared, it couldn't wait any longer.

"How about you Pikachu?"

The pokemon on his shoulder nuzzled up against his cheek and chirped in agreement while sparks danced from it's cheeks to it's trainers making the hair on the back of his next flair out

"We've got a long flight, better get in the pack buddy." The small rodent licked it's trainers cheek and slid it's way into the backpack, the young boy then zipping his pack and slung it over his shoulders.

The charizard knelt down and lowered it's head so the boy could easily situate himself onto it's shoulders and back. Once situated he gave the pokemon a light tap on it's side with his foot, the lizard outstretched his wings and flapped them forcefully to gain some altitude off the ground before shooting up into the air heading north whilst gaining speed with each flap of it's tremendous wings.

The young boy sat up straight once in the air and turned to face the town of pallet, his hometown where he started his journey and many memories of friends and family, the fading sights only brought more sorrow and sadness as he moved further and further away.

He removed the hat from his head and stared at it intensely, the colors had long since faded but his very heart and soul were connected to this hat that had been through many adventures and hardships throughout his journeys across the many lands of this world.

Once the charizard reached a steady current in the altitude he flapped his wings with great power and propelled further north to their destination. When pallet was barely visible the young boy averted his gaze from his hat towards the dipping sun that cast a dark purple and orange glow throughout the skies, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily, the charizard looked over its shoulder briefly to check on it's trainer only to get a reassured smile and thumbs up.

The young boy spurred the charizard on it's side and pointed upwards, the lizard then propelled upwards, the both of them disappearing into the clouds above.

A few seconds later a hat fell through the puffy mist of the cloud the pokemon and trainer disappeared into and lazily made it's way back down to the outskirts of pallet town.

Not too far a behind a great shadow snaked across the ground, vanishing only a few seconds after the hat was nestled on the ground.

December 16th, 2017

"The time has come young one, the end of your destiny awaits you at the Indigo Plateau. We have provided your credentials and accommodations for the upcoming event. Now go forth and fulfill what you were born to do."

"I understand, thank you."

The young man stood up and bowed his head before turning on his heel and exited the small conference room leaving the woman to the now empty room.

A shadowed figure emerged from the far end of the room, his boots resonating on the stone walls before stopping next to the woman.

"The boy is ready, but will he succeed?"

"Time will only tell."

The two stood in silence before vanishing into thin air, a darkish grey matter resembling their outline and being the only thing left in the room.

The young man stepped out into the courtyard of the small fortress, a beautiful day to be honest, the sun was positioned perfectly above the open grounds making the flowers and small vegetation that survived the light snow gleam beautifully. A few butterfree made there way through the yard as a few rattattas scurried past the mans feet, the local wildlife here contained a variety of small rodents and insect pokemon year round, the birds fly through during their migration but that is only temporarily. Pokemon and human are one here, they co exist and understand one another on a different plateau than normal people or trainers.

These were the Aura guardians, a handful of humans that possed a unique ability which they used for helping humans and pokemon in need all around the world. Knowledge of aura is a closely guarded secret with the only known records being held by the council itself.

The young man took a deep breath and relaxed his body in the accepting sun, he expanded his aura and gazed at his surroundings that were now tinted in a dark blue matter, each highlighted differently to it's own accord, humans having lighter hues than inanimate objects. He continued his search until he came across three small bodies of a light blue off in the distance to his right, he shuffled his feet and repositioned the pack on his back before making his way across the courtyard and onto the front gates of town, the same place as the three bodies of light.

"Hey, give that back! That's mine!"

"Finders keepers!"

Two children were fighting over a wooden toy, while a third was sitting a few feet away, his eyes lazily looking at the other two.

"I was playing with that!" A young girl screamed at the boy currently holding a toy high above his head.

"No you weren't!" The boy said back to the girl, sticking his tongue out at the end of his sentence.

"Hey Satoshi! Satoshi!" The young boy sitting down noticed the man walking towards their group and called out to him excitedly.

"Satoshi! Can you show us the trick again?" The young girl asked him, completely forgetting about the toy that the young boy dropped as he ran over to satoshi with the other children.

The young man smiled and plopped down to the ground with his legs crossed, he motioned for the kids to do the same as he rolled us the sleeve of his cloak, his arms riddled with a faint blue tattoo like design that started from his wrsits and continued on into his sleeve.

"Alright, but this is the last time, I really mean it!" Satoshi crossed his arms and feigned annoyance.

"Promise!" All three kids shouted in unison.

Satoshi smiled and clapped his hands once then spaced them apart, his right hand steady above his heart and his left to the bottom of his ribs. He took a deep breath and released it, a small blue piece of matter sprung to life between his hands, glowing faintly and flickering in and out of reality. The man struggled to keep the ball afloat and gritted his teeth as he focused on it.

"Come on! Enough games Satoshi!"

"Pleeaassee!"

"What gives?"

The young man snickered as the small piece of matter began to glow a mesmerizing blue and float perfectly still in between his hands, the kids eyes went wide with amazement as the ball began to grow and slowly rotate in the air. It made its way in circles in between the mans hand and picked up speed with each passing second before it was going so fast that a complete ring was all anyone could see of the blue matter. The kids laughed and squealed at the accomplishment of the young mans aura, their excitement grew when another ring broke off of the original above and below to make a total of three rings in between his hands.

The children stared in awe as the aura between his hands slowed to a halt, leaving three small spheres of aura floating between his hands. The young man lightly blew on the spheres making them sway towards the children, each of them gladly closing their eyes as the small spheres made their way to each childs forehead where it seemed to burst like a bubble.

The children opened their eyes to a world of color and beauty, the aura now flowing through them and their sight enhancing it to the peak of it's power.

"This is so cool!" The young girl looked at her hands and giggled before running off towards the court yard

"Thanks satoshi! I'm going to go find some pokemon!" The eldest of the bunch ran off as well, seeking out the local pokemon of the village.

The third child stood at the gate and looked across the open plains, his eyes locked onto the horizon and the pokemon that were unseen by normal vision and his smile stretched from ear to ear, he reveled at the sight before him and turned back to the satoshi.

"Is this really what you see? What else can you do?" The young boy looked up at the man, his smile still wide and his eyes full of intrigue. The young man laughed heartily and ruffled the kids hair.

"I know quite a bit little one. You will learn in due time."

The boy nodded his head and ran away laughing happily to go join his friends in the court yard.

Satoshi stood at the front of the gate and sighed, three peaceful years had gone by too quickly and he really did not want to leave his home, but he had to, the elders had decided.

He placed two fingers to his mouth and whistled sharply then slung his knapsack off his shoulder and rummaged through it until he found a small red and white capsule. He enlarged the small ball and looked around the clearing until a small yellow Pikachu burst through the shrubs and made a bee line to him, the small pokemon chittering and zapping away as it made it's way up the young mans body and onto his shoulder.

"Hey buddy, how is everything out there?"

"Pi pi pikachu."

"Is that so? I guess we'll have to keep in close contact with sophie while we're away." Satoshi scratched under the pikachu chins making it's ears stand up and electricity spark around his hand and make it's way up his arm.

A dark yellow and brown man like pokemon materialized beside the duo, it helds spoons in each hand and it's elegant mustache gleamed in the sun.

"Impeccable timing, I was just about to have our friend fly us to the plateau but telporting will save a tremendous amount of energy, would you help us?"

The alakazam stared at the young man before nodding his head and crossing his spoons in front of himself, the trainer and both pokemon were enveloped in a light blue hue before disappearing into thin air.

December 17th, 2017

"Welcome everybody to the Winter Solstice tournament!"

A deafening roar came from the surrounding crowd inside the stadium, a whopping full house of fifty thousand people who had come from near and far to see the heated battles between the competing trainers, cameras surrounded the stadium as they zoomed in on certain groups of people and the announcer himself for the poeple at home that could not make it. The announcer straightened his tie out and held his hands out for the crowd to settle down before continuing his speech.

"Every other year we hold our Winter Solstice tournament in hopes of bringing out the best of the best from trainers around the world! We have over three hundred trainers competing this year and there sure are a few well known names ladies and gentleman! Who will be crowned the winner and have a shot at challenging a champion caliber Pokemon trainer for their title?"

The last sentence put everyone in the stands into a frenzy, it was tradition for the winner to challenge a champion of their choosing a few days after they had one the tournament, no challenger has ever one, but it was a spectacular sight to see a champion fight in public.

"And now, the lighting of the eternal cup!"

The crowd roared again as a man dressed in a white jumpsuit ran through the tunnel and onto the field, a torch in one hand as the other waved to the everyone in the stadium, the cameras zoomed in on him as he made his way across the field and up the steps to the eternal cup that was perched on the southern wall of the stadium and looked out onto the indigo plateau. The man reached the top and took in the sight before him, the poeple in the stadium cheering him on and the people outside of the stadium filling the streets to the brink with festivities and foods.

It was an absolute honor to light the eternal cup, sometimes having once person do it for years and years before surrendering their position to a younger new face.

He took one last glance before placing the torch on the edge of the cup, the fire from the torch taking life and expanding onto the rim of the cup like a wildfire, the inside of the cup almost exploding with energy as the flames easily rose to a five foot height.

The crowd roared and the man beamed, this was what it was all about.

"Now this is what it's all about." Satoshi stood proud before the hammock he had placed between the bed frame and wall. He had arrived the day before and was now settling into his 'dorm', almost all of the trainers stayed in select buildings designated for them during the tournaments, some stayed with family while others spent their money on nicer accommodations, but that was unnecessary. At least he had the room to himself, that much he could thank the elders, if he was going to figure out what was needed to fulfill his destiny he would need all the peace and quiet he could have.

Satoshi tested out the hammock and smiled, already looking forward for the nights sleep. He was used to sleeping outdoors with nature and the calming sensation of being closer to the primal life, but he was here on a mission. That mission? Discover his true destiny.

Many a night he thought long and hard on what that meant and why the elders sent him here instead of a normal aura guardian assessment test like the pupils before him, but he didn't think too much into it, he could only remember his life at the castle and town he lived in for the past three years, before that, nothing. THe elders explained that it would all become clear once this tournament was over.

"Alakazam, would you mind keeping guard for a little bit longer, I need to meditate." The human like pokemon stared into satoshis eyes and wordlessly conveid his approval. Satoshi smiled and pulled a pokeball from his knapsack, releasing it from his palm and sitting cross legged on the floor. From the pokeball emerged a small dog like pokemon, his fur on his legs, chest, ears and around his eyes, like a mask, were a charcoal black. The rest of it's fur was a golden yellow sheen, unlike any riolu that had been seen for decades, many people at the village thought this as a sign of tremendous good luck and prosperity throughout the trainers life.

"Alright riolu. it's time to meditate." Satoshi closed his eyes and focused his breathing, the young riolu doing the same as it sat down in front of it's trainer. The young pup loved it's owner and showed it's countless times through it's never ending training with aura and desire to prove it's worth to him through his battle prowess, getting countless praise and talk of evolution as his training continued.

The two of them focused in on each others aura and began to meditate, the world around them warping and contorting, two immense energies trying to become one and balance the other out. It was an advanced practice that many aura guardians did with their pokemon to further their auras and become one with one another, many tried but failed, not being able to fully adapt with their pokemons aura and becoming closer.

The two of them continued their focused breathing and expansion of aura while the alakazam near the door stared at them though observing eyes, it had been around since the beginning of satoshis adventure, although it was only an abra at that time. No matter how long it spent time with satoshi, it continued to observe and monitor, learning something new and profound about it's trainer with each passing day.

The ceremony had ended in tremendous fashion and excitement, the trainers present went back to their dorms or went into town to celebrate their invitations and hope for the eternal glory of winning this tournament. Most would not see past the first round, but majority had an ever longing hope that would weed out the ones that weren't so sure.

"All i'm saying is that we have some pretty good odds of making it past the quarter finals! I'm not trying to be cocky." A man in his early twenties walked past the carts and booths set up for the event, his two friends behind him, both amazed at the sights and sounds of the city and uninterested in what their friend had to say, they would much rather eat instead of hearing the constant talk abtou winning the tournament.

"Look gary, it would sound less cocky if you didn't keep saying what you're going to do when you win this tournament." A man in his mid twenties retorted back while rolling his eyes. He knew his friend was a competent trainer and could make it pretty far, but the constant talk what if's was getting rather annoying.

"What about you Misty? I think a beautiful woman such as yourself could make it to the finals."

"I think I could. Just don't cry too hard when I beat you in front of thousands of people." A red headed woman, freshly turned twenty just last week, rolled her eyes playfully at her friends antics. It was cute, but it was getting old.

"Alright guys, I think it's time to call it a night, the battles start tomorrow and we wouldn't want to be off our game." The rest of the small group agreed and made their way back to their reserved rooms, exhaustion and fatigue setting in from the long trip here and the pain of waiting to register, but picked up a few to go dinenrs from seperate booths.

As they entered the building, brock said his goodbyes and went down below, his registered room was set below the main floor which accommodated larger pokemon if need be. Gary and misty walked up the stairs and down the hall, both were in the same wing but on separate sides.

"So misty, wanna head back to my room? We could eat dinner, go over some battle plans and watch some battle re runs?" He was laying it on thick, but he couldn't help himself, he was the grandson of the most highly respected pokemon professor in the surrounding regions, whatever he wanted, he practically got.

"Not tonight gary, another time this week?" She was tired and wanted to sleep, nothing but her bed sounded good.

"Alright then, i'll see you in the morning." He gave her a close hug and left to find his room.

Misty sighed heavily and pressed her back to the wall, ever since she spilled the beans to one of her friends that gary might be date able and kind of cute, it's been blown out of proportion. Ever since ash went off on another journey without telling anyone everyone has been slowly moving on with their lives without the presence of ash, a different path than anyone expected honestly. While ash guided them through a path of easy living and simplicity, they were now on their way to bigger ambitions than their previous thoughts.

She missed him dearly, the only proof of him still living and continuing this adventure were the letters he sent each year on the exact day. May 22nd. Only his mother and professor oak received these letters and they were all the same, stating that ash was doing great and continuing his journey in some unknown land, but he was safe and he would be back soon, promising countless times.

She walked down the hall to her room, mind wrapped around the enigma that was ash and that she needed to move on with her life without him in it for the time being, when he came back it would be like old times. no doubt.

Who was she kidding, they were all adults, the ash she remembers was a kid. Carefree and living out his lifes dream in anyway possible.

She stopped in her tracks as in front of the door adjacent to her room, she didn't know why but she found herself staring at it, room151 was the nameplate on the door, nothing out the ordinary about that?

She knocked on the door a few times before realizing what she was doing, a small yelp and hurried feet were heard from behind the door,. She hoped she wasn't waking anyone up and was already backing up to dash into her room out of embarrassment when the door creeped open

"Hello?" A young man stepped out of the door way, his voice pleasantly deep and slightly raspy, it made her ears tingle.

"I'm terribly sorry, i hope i didn't wake you!" Misty felt terrible for waking up her temporary neighbor, it was well past midnight and she didn't want to be rude.

"It's alright, I was still awake, is everything alright?" I hint of concern showed through his voice as he stepped out fully, most of his features were hidden behind a scarf and hat that hung low, but his eyes danced with a deep blue, it reminded her of the ocean. The door to his room opening and a bipedal dog pokemon stood a few feet back of the doorway, it was slightly intimidating but as she stared at it more it's demeanor became friendlier, the more she looked at it the more she felt at peace.

"Everything is fine. I honestly don't know why I actually knocked, I was in deep thought and must have spaced out."

The man cocked his head to the side and glared at something out of sight while muttering a few words under his breath.

"Spacing out sucks, I can tell you that. I'm satoshi by the way." He turned back towards her and held out his hand, misty took it and was surprised with how soft and gentle it was compared to the other trainers introducing themselves or higher ups of the league.

"Misty, it's nice to meet you, and again i'm really sorry, it wont happen again I promise."

"Not a problem, if you need anything just give me a knock." Satoshi bowed his head slightly and walked back into his room, closing the door and locking it quickly, the girl staying across from him was beautiful, what were the odds of that?

"Nice going Alakazam, what have I told you about interfering with peoples scrambled thoughts? It's not nice, for that i think i should leave you out of this upcoming tournament, teach you a lesson on manners I suppose." The young man smirked at the humanoid pokemon which let out a small gruff and walked to the other side of the room.

"Come on riolu, let's get some rest, we can pick up where we left off tomorrow." The small dog pokemon hopped onto the trainers bed and made itself comfy on the untaken side while satoshi climbed into bed and shut out the lights, sleep taking him blissfully into the night.

Misty stood outside in the hallway for a few more seconds before quickly unlocking her door and dashing in, first night in and she manages to make herself look like an idiot in front of one of her competitors. She rubbed her cheeks hautily before changing into her pajamas and finishing her dinner, turning on the telivision to watch some news before sleep befell her.

"What an interesting development, I was hoping the pieces would fall into place quick, but not this quick!" A murky figure hovered in the darkness outside of the compound that the trainers resided.

"I suppose I should keep my distant and see how this plays out." The figure giggled to itself before vanishing into thin air.


End file.
